The present invention relates to containers, such as jars and canisters, and more particularly to containers which contain materials that may be mixed or dispensed according to a measured amount of material.
There are numerous containers in the art that carry products, such as powders, pellets, and liquids, that are combined with other materials according to a measured amount of the product with the other material. The product may be dispensed from the container with a measuring cup or a scoop that is often included within the container with the purchase of the product. In many cases, the scoop may be difficult for the user to retrieve, such as when it has settled in the product during transport or subsequent handling of the container. When confronted with this occurrence, the user must dig through or otherwise extract the contained scoop before it may be used for its intended purpose.
In many instances, the user may elect to retrieve the scoop with their bare fingers. For containers carrying food products, this may present unsanitary handling of the materials. A familiar example of a food product would include coffee grounds or a non-carbonated beverage mix. For containers carrying chemical products, this practice may present health hazards to the individual due to skin contact with the chemicals. In either event, the problem of extricating the scoop may become a recurring problem each time that the user wishes to utilize the scoop.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved method of providing a measured scoop with a container that eliminates the foregoing problems in the art.